Final Fantasy: Sages' Stones
by Zricxs
Summary: When nine magical stones are made with powerful magic embedded within them. Its up to a small group of people chosen by destiny to search for the stones and protect them from being missed used. Join them as the fight their way to recover the Sages' Stones
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End!

1

_**Chapter**_ _**1: The Beginning of the End!**_

**Midday in a kingdom in the sky.**

A tall man around 5'9 with short black hair wearing a red coat with white squares on the end of each side of the collar and with a white T-shirt under it while wearing a pair of blue jeans stands at the edge of a ledge gazing into the horizon. The tall man then closes his eyes thinking about a dream he had last night.

He thinks, "That dream I had last night what does it mean?"

The tall man then opens his eyes with an unmoving stare into the horizon.

He then thinks again, "Does this mean this is the end for my friends and me?"

He then closes his eyes again thinking about the dream that he had last night even more. He then sees images from his dream showing his friends dying as well as a dark figure laughing.

He then opens his eyes quickly as cold sweat slides down the side of his face which he then thinks to himself again, "Lately the dreams I have been having are coming true."

The tall man then looks down at a green crystal that is in the shape of the front end of a sword that is attached to a string around the back of his neck.

The tall man then grips it tightly saying to himself, "It all started ever since the king entrusted this crystal to me to protect."

Which he then brings the crystal closer to his eyes and starts to think to himself again, "A crystal entrusted to me to protect . . . There is no denying it . . . This crystal has some magical powers embedded within it."

The tall man then lets go of the crystal which it drops down and swings back and forth in front of his chest which he then says, "Well I guess there is nothing much to do but to go see if the king will tell me more about this crystal's past."

The tall man then turns around to walk away back to the town of the kingdom when all of a sudden he stops as if he was frozen in place. He just stands there looking forwards with a scared and shocked expression on his face. He then begins to shake like if something had really scared him which he then turns around quickly looking into the horizon.

The tall man then says to himself, "W-What!?. . . That power!!. . . I-It's the power of d-darkness I sense! "

Just then a fleet of airships appears out of the cloud line in the horizon. The tall man just continues to look onwards as even more airships appear out of the clouds which then finally the biggest of them all appeared in the midst of them all. The tall man just continues watching as he starts to shake even more as he witnesses what is heading toward his way. He then finally snaps out of the shock of the sight and turns around to run to warn the people of his kingdom when all of a sudden two enemy soldiers drop down from the surrounding buildings around him. The two enemy soldiers lands on the ground and draw their swords from their sheaths on their side ready to attack the tall man.

The tall man jumps back out of the surprise of the two enemy soldiers who landed in front of him which he then says, "Agh! I can't believe they already made it here in the kingdom."

He then pulls his right hand behind him to the side saying, "All right lets see how you two lackeys handle me! Dan the leader of the Guardian Angel Brigade!"

The two soldiers then jump toward Dan which Dan then swings his right arm toward his left and as he swings his arm a sword appears in his right hand, as it swings by it cuts one of the soldiers' throat. The other soldier blocks the attack as he lands on the ground and then jumps back away from Dan. Dan then continues to watch the soldier's movements as the soldier just stands there waiting for Dan to make a move. Dan then stands up straight staring at the soldier when the soldier starts to run at him. Dan then brings his sword up in front of him having the sword stand straight up in both hands which then a green aura surrounds him but disappears shortly afterwards. As the soldier approaches Dan, he pulls his right arm back above his head ready to strike down Dan. Dan then moves his sword in a right downwards ways the soldier gets within range to his right. Just as the soldier gets almost right in front of Dan he jumps up and slashes with his sword in a right to left downwards way. Just as the soldier swings his sword Dan swings his sword as well in a downwards right to an upwards left. The two swords then make contact causing a loud clinking sound. Dan then pulls back the soldier as he lands. The soldier then stagers as he falls back from the push, Dan then runs forward and slashes the soldier's stomach. The soldier then falls to the ground which Dan then runs off towards the center of the city. As Dan reaches the center of the city he looks up and sees that the airships have arrived over head. Dan then comes to a complete stop as he watches the airship come to certain points and let out soldiers to attack the city. He then looks down and sees that the people of the city are running around out of fear of the attack. Dan then looks up again and sees that an airship is over head dropping soldiers out. Which two soldiers then drops down beside Dan. Dan looks at both of the enemy soldiers and jumps back as they bring up their swords behind them. Dan then jumps back right before the two enemy soldiers swing their swords down on him. Just as Dan was about to land one of the enemy soldiers runs at him. Dan notices him and brings his sword behind him as the enemy soldier swings his sword in an upward right direction. Just before the enemy's sword comes close to him Dan swings his sword downwards hitting the enemy soldier's sword. Dan uses the force of his sword hitting the enemy's sword and pushes himself up into the air. Dan then does a flip and spin in the air which he then stops himself holding his sword behind him as he faces the enemy soldier up in the air. The enemy soldier looks up in the air as Dan comes down and Dan then swings his sword downwards cutting the soldier in half. Dan lands holding his sword in his right-hand kneeling on his left knee with his head down. Dan then looks up as the other soldier starts to run toward him. Dan seeing the other soldier coming at him does a back flip as the other soldier swing his sword in a left downward direction. As Dan lands on his feet he then holds his sword on his right side as he waits for the soldier to come. The soldier looks up growling at Dan which he then starts to run toward him again. Dan just continues to hold his sword on his side which it then starts to glow. The soldier continues to run at him which when he holds his sword on his side ready to strike down Dan. Dan carefully watches the soldier's movement as he approaches him. The soldier then jumps up into the air and brings his sword back behind him ready to strike Dan. Dan then glares as he sees an opening which he takes by swing his sword in a leftward direction. The sword hits the enemy soldier and sends him flying off away from Dan. Dan then stands up straight watch to see if the soldier would be able to come back. The soldier continues to fly backwards until he hits the side of the building hard and falls down on the ground motionless. After seeing that Dan then looks around and sees that friendly soldier are fighting enemy soldier trying to protect their kingdom. Dan was about to run off to help the friendly soldiers when he hears a girl scream. He then turns around quickly to see where the scream was coming from. He then sees a girl running from an enemy soldier. The girl tries her best to get away but trips to the ground. The girl then holds her head knowing that this could be the end for her. The solder then pulls back his sword but the side of his head ready to stab her. The enemy soldier then laughs and was about to strike when Dan runs in the way and knocks the sword out of the soldier's hand.

The soldier steps back growling which Dan then turns his head a little bit to look at the girl asking, "Are you okay?"

The moves her hands from her head and looks at Dan replying, "Yes sir."

Dan looks forward seeing two more soldiers have arrived; he then holds his sword in both hands to his right saying, "Get back! I will take care of this."

The girl then stands up and gets behind Dan saying, "Yes sir. But I won't let you fight them alone. I will support you Dan sir."

Dan nods as a reply while continuing looking forward at the three soldiers in front of them. One of the soldiers then runs toward them which the girl pulls her right hand in front of her face when all of a sudden a green aura surrounds her.

The green aura disappears and she shouts, "Thunder!"

A lightning bolt then shoots down from the sky and hits the soldier running at them causing him to jerk back from the hit while stunning him. Dan sees an opportunity to finish off the soldier, so he runs forward and jumps up then slashes in a left downwards direction as he comes back down. Dan slashes the soldier across the chest and stomach area which the soldier falls down on his back. As Dan lands the soldier without a sword holds up his hand to his face as well and as well a green aura surrounds him to.

The soldier then pushes his hand out in front of him shouting, "Blizzard!"

Just then an ice wind with small bits of ice chucks appears out of nowhere and slams into Dan making him jerk back from the hit. Which the other soldier starts to run towards Dan as the Blizzard attack hits Dan. Right after the attack Dan looks up and sees the soldier running at him so he waits for the last second to move. The girl watched nervously as she puts her hand in front of her face again hoping to cast as spell in time. Dan just stands there as the soldier as he draws close unknown to him, the soldier who cast it the blizzard attack has his right hand in front of his face as well with the green aura around him to. The soldier that is running at Dan jumps up into the air right before he meets Dan which he pulls his sword behind him. Dan stand firm and jumps back at the last possible moment as the soldier falls back down while slamming his sword down to hit Dan.

As Dan jumps back the soldier, who has the green aura around him throws his right arm in front of him shouting, "Thunder!"

A lightning bolt shoots down and hit Dan in the middle of his jump causing him to slam into the ground hard on his feet and making him fall on his back.

The other soldier who tried to strike down Dan starts to run at him which the girl then throws her hand out as well shouts, "Thunder!"

A lightning bolt then shoots down and hits him but only made him jerk back a little bit. The soldier then turns his attention toward her and starts to run at her. The girl steps back out of fear as she sees the soldier coming at her which Dan then grips his sword in both hands on his left side and slices the soldier's legs. The soldier then falls to the ground screaming at the top of his lungs from the pain which Dan then gets up and holds his sword in his right-hand looking at the other soldier. The soldier slowly backs up with then three more enemy soldiers arrive to aid him. Dan then glares at them angrily as it would seem there was ever more showing up to attack him. Just then two friendly soldiers show up to aid Dan, one of the friendly soldiers his holding a javelin while the other one is holding a long sword.

The friendly soldier with the javelin gets on Dan's left side and says, "Dan sir! We will take care of them!"

The other friendly soldier with the long sword on Dan's right side then says, "Yes! Now go! The king needs your protection!"

Dan looks at both of them and then looks forward saying, "Thanks guys but I don't leave my men behind to fight alone."

They all look at each other and then runs toward the enemy soldiers which they also do in return. Dan with the friendly soldiers clashes with the enemy soldiers leaving the girl and the other enemy soldier behind. The two then puts their hands in front of there face with the green aura surrounding them. The soldier then throws his hand forward with the girl jumps back out of the away which fire shoots out of nowhere and hits each other shooting up afterwards. After moving out of the way the girl throws her hand forward which then sends a lightning bolt down hitting the soldier that tried to attack her in the head. The soldier just jerks a bit and falls forwards on the ground not moving which the girl just watches Dan and the friendly soldiers fight. The soldier Dan's facing brings his sword over head and slashes at Dan from an upper left to a downward right swing. All Dan did was swiftly step to the side and dodges the attack which he then pulls his sword over his right while moving his left hand over to grab the handle of the sword. Once Dan grabs the sword with both hands he swings down with strong force behind it. He hits the soldier on his left shoulder and cuts through until the sword comes out about midway through the soldier's chest. The soldier lets out a loud but a short yell of pain, falling to his knees then the ground shortly after. Dan looks at the friendly soldier as they finish off their opponents which they turn and look at him.

One of the friendly soldiers says to Dan, "We got it covered here. Now got protect our king."

Dan nods and turns around to run off when he sees the girl looking at him.

Dan then walks over to her which he then says, "You need to get out of here as soon as possible."

The Girl replies, "Yes sir I will don't worry."

The girl then turns around and runs off which Dan then runs the same way which he then turns down an alley near by. Dan runs down the alley until he then comes to the end of it. Dan sees friendly and enemy soldiers fighting it out. He then runs toward a group of enemy soldiers which another enemy soldier starts to chase after Dan. Before Dan made it to the group of enemy soldiers, he notices that another enemy soldier is chasing after him. So Dan stops like if he didn't notices the soldier behind him which then the soldier was right behind him brings his arm with the sword in it up. Which then another soldier notices Dan and starts to run toward him from the front. At the last second Dan does a back flip over the soldier behind him and cause the soldier behind him to slash one of his teammates that was running at him from the front. Dan lands kneeling with his head down for a few seconds which he then moves his head to see the soldier that was behind him which is now in front of him with his back facing Dan. Dan readies himself to jump toward the soldier in front of him which another soldier notices Dan about to attack his ally. Knowing he wouldn't make it in time, the soldier puts his left hand up in front of his face which a green aura surrounds him and then disappears. Dan then jumps off the ground flying toward the enemy soldier in front of him.

Just as Dan takes off toward the soldier in front of him the other soldier throws out his left hand and shouts, "Blizzard!"

After saying that an icy wind with small chunks of ice appears right next to Dan as he flies through the air. The icy wind hits Dan knocking him down to his side which he rolls and pushes off the ground then lands to his feet. He then looks up and sees both soldiers running at him. Dan then returns the favor by running at them to. As Dan runs toward one of the soldiers, he pulls his sword over his right shoulder. The soldier that Dan is running at gets close and brings his sword over is head. Dan seeing an opportunity to strike jumps forward toward the soldier in front of him which Dan moves his sword down to the side and slashes the soldier across the stomach. As Dan lands on the ground the other soldier approaches him as slashes downwards at him. Seeing a sword coming down at him Dan then swings his sword in an upward right direction blocking the soldier's sword which makes a loud clinking sound. Dan then pushes back the soldier and then jumps back away from the soldier. The soldier stagers back a bit then regains his balance and runs back towards Dan. Dan then grips is sword in both hands and starts to run toward the soldier which they then swing both of their swords hitting each others sword. Both Dan and the soldier then start to push against each other trying to over power each other. Dan then slips to the soldier's left side which causes him to fall forward but not completely to the ground. After doing a complete spin around Dan faces the back of the soldier and bring downs his sword to his left side then swings it in an upward right way. Dan's sword hits the soldier in the back and sends him flying forward a bit then hits the ground. The soldier tries to get up after the hit but then fall back down on the ground not moving anymore. Dan who was looking at the soldier then looks away towards his right side.

Ready to run Dan hears a woman shout, "Help! I can't handle all of them!"

Dan then looks toward the area where the cry for help came from and sees a woman with green eyes wearing a sky blue turtle neck sweater with a blue skirt. She also had long red hair which is tied up in the back and holding two daggers fending off five soldiers that are surrounding her.

Dan then shouts, "Rain!"

Dan then runs to her aid slashing two of the five soldiers that was surrounding her. Two other soldiers from the group notices Dan and charge at him. Dan jumps back and prepare for an attack from the soldiers. One of the soldiers raises their sword and slashes at Dan, Dan blocks the attack with his sword and then kicks the soldier back in the stomach. The soldier stagers back from the hit which the other soldier lunges at him Dan was barely able to block the attack and almost falls backwards. Dan manages to keep his footing which he then pushes back the soldier with a trust of his sword which he then jumps back even further upon landing he is surrounded by a green aura and then disappears. He then puts up his left hand which two small fire balls circle around in front and the edge of Dan's hand.

The two small fire balls then circle faster and move inwards to form a bigger fire ball which then Dan shouts, "Fire!"

The fire ball then shoots off from Dan's hand and heads toward the soldier he pushed away with his sword. The fire ball collides with the soldier's head and explodes causing the soldier to fall backwards to the ground. The other soldier who Dan kicked regains his footing and stands where he is looking at Dan waiting for him to make a move. Dan then charges at the soldier, the soldier moves his sword up in front of him to prepare to block Dan's attack. As Dan comes in range the soldier then moves his sword to the left side of him and slashes in a left to upward right direction. Dan ducks dodging the sword which he then slashes upwards with his sword which is in his right hand cutting the soldier's left arm and chest. After he reaches the peak of the slash, he grips it which is above his head and slashes downwards cutting the soldier on the face and across the chest again. Dan then moves the sword to his left side still griping it in both hands and swings it rightward hitting the soldier in the face. The soldier spins around and falls to the ground not moving. The soldier who was hit by Dan's fire attack gets up and looks at his man then at Dan.

The soldier then says, "Ummm? Very impressive! So you angels to have some skill. But I think I would be more then a match for you!"

Dan then glares at the soldier while standing where he is waiting for the soldier to make a move. The soldier then brings up his hand and taunts Dan with the "bring it on" wave. Dan then growls and starts to run at him, the soldier just stands there not even preparing himself for Dan's attack. Rain notices Dan running at him while holding off the soldier's sword with her two daggers and tries to say something but can't really. Dan then grips his sword in both hands on his right side running at the soldier. The soldier just continues to stand there smiling. Dan then jumps up into the air and slashes downwards with his sword and almost in a flash the soldier slash back with his sword. The two swords connect and make a loud clicking sound. Dan lands on the ground which the soldier starts to push Dan back. Dan trying is best to not lose his footing starts to push back. Once Dan started to push back then it became a stalemate between the two with no movement either way. Seeing this the soldier then pulls his sword back a bit and then trusts it forward making Dan stagers backwards. Dan knowing what he was trying to do backs up but also trying to not lose his footing. The soldier seeing what he was doing then slashes at him; Dan moves his head toward the right which the soldier's sword only gave him a small scratch on his left cheek. Dan then was able to jump back away from the soldier. The soldier just stands in the stance after he swung his sword, which he then moves slow back to standing straight up. Dan lands on the ground away from the soldier and stares at the soldier as blood rolls down the side of his face.

Rain then was able to push the soldier in front of her back shouting, "Dan be careful he isn't just an ordinary soldier. He is a higher rank. He is an Elite-Lieutenant!"

Dan just continues to looks at the Elite-Lieutenant watch to see if he would make a move.

The Elite-Lieutenant then says, "You can take down my men with ease and your not dead yet. This could be more fun then the others I have taken down."

Dan then angrily glares at the Elite-Lieutenant growling at what he heard.

The Elite-Lieutenant then moves his right hand over to the left side of him at eye level which a green aura surround him then disappears saying, "Well let see how you can do against me. I hope your not a disappointment."

He then throws his hand forward towards Dan shouting, "Water!"

A Stream of water appears out of nowhere right in front of Dan which then flies extremely fast and hits Dan knocking him back. Dan slides back kneeling due to the water, he quickly looks up and sees the Elite-Lieutenant almost right in front of him already. Dan looks at the Elite-Lieutenant with an surprise expression and seeing no way to dodge the attack in time.


	2. Chapter 2: Pushed to the Limit

1

___**Chapter 2: Pushed to the Limit.**_

Dan looks at the Elite-Lieutenant with a surprise expression and seeing no way to dodge the attack in time. The Elite-Lieutenant smiles seeing that he got Dan where he couldn't get away and was about to be strike down. As the Elite-Lieutenant swings his sword down to hit Dan which all of a sudden another sword comes out of nowhere and hits the Elite-Lieutenant's sword away from Dan. Dan looks up and sees a man in a brown trench coat with light brown short hair in black pants holding two swords. One of the swords is being push against the Elite-Lieutenant's sword to hold it off which was in the Man's right hand. The other sword was in his left hand which he then swings to hit the Elite-Lieutenant but the Elite-Lieutenant moves his right hand up catching the man's left-hand holding to prevent from being hit by his sword.

The man still holding off the Elite-Lieutenant then asks, "Hey! Dan you doing okay over there?"

Dan just looks up at him wondering who he is replies, "Yeah I am."

The man nods and starts to struggle to gain an upper hand on the Elite-Lieutenant but it seem not to work very well. Dan then stands up gripping his sword's handle ready to help out the man. Seeing what was about to happen the Elite-Lieutenant then thrusts his left knee up into the man's stomach. The man then lets out a painful yelp which the Elite-Lieutenant then lets go of his hand. He then stagers backwards which the Elite-Lieutenant brings his sword over head to strike down the man. The man looks up at the Elite-Lieutenant as he brings down his sword which Dan then comes out of nowhere and blocks his sword.

The man looks at Dan standing up straight saying, "Thanks Dan."

Dan turns his head a bit to look at the man saying, "No problem Zey."

Rain trying to look while holding back the soldier in front of her shouts, "Zey!?"

Zey smiles then grips his two swords in his hands looking towards the Elite-Lieutenant, the Elite-lieutenant looks back at Zey and knows what he is about to do. So the Elite-Lieutenant jumps back causing Dan to stagger forward from the pressure he was applying to the Elite-Lieutenant's sword from his own.

The Elite-Lieutenant lands on the ground and then throws his arms to the sides while still holding his sword in his right hand shouting, "Aww! Is this it from the famous Angels I have heard so much about?! I've heard that you Angels are suppose to be extremely stronger compared to normal Humes!.. That is... But I'm no ordinary Hume!"

Dan and Zey glare at the Elite-Lieutenant as he says that.

The Elite-Lieutenant starts to laugh menacingly when a dark aura appears around him which he then continues, "As you may have noticed that I have dark powers within me. And that gives proof of what I have running through my veins."

Dan and Zey stand there still glaring that the Elite-Lieutenant watching to see if he makes a move.

The Elite-Lieutenant then smirks and continues again, "The one true enemy of you Angels... Demons!!... In my body that blood of one of the most powerful of beings runs through me. Unlike the others I'm only a quarter of Demon so I can control my dark powers as well as other but I still know how to use it. Now Come!! Full Force!! Show me the power of you Angels and that so called power you!! Light!!"

Dan and Zey grips their swords readies themselves for an attack from the Elite-Lieutenant.

The Elite-Lieutenant then smirks and says, "Well it appears you two are giving me the first attack... A mistake you will soon regret."

The Elite-Lieutenant then slides his right foot back and moves the other one forward with is left hand while moving his right hand with the sword behind him.

He then shouts, "Now Get Ready for my ultimate technique!"

Just then a red aura pulse from and around the Elite-Lieutenant with red electricity mixed in with the aura.

The red aura and electricity then disappears as he shouts, "Overdrive!!...Dark Flame Crusher!!"

The Elite-Lieutenant then brings his sword towards the front of him. While he is bring it to the front of him a dark aura surround it and the produces a afterimage as it moves. Once he brings it in front of him he grips the handle with both hands and brings it over his head. He then holds it there for a bit which his arms and the sword begin to shake as it gathers energy. Dark orbs swarm around the blade which the dark aura then turns into a flame like aura then engulfs the blade. Once it reached this stage the Elite-Lieutenant swings the sword around over his head and then slams it into the ground. The dark flames transfer into the ground and heads towards Dan and Zey. Dan and Zey try to get away from the incoming attack but failed as dark and purple trails could be seen heading towards them through the ground. Once the black and purple trail met them it shot out a powerful wave of dark fire from underneath them. Dan and Zey go flying up into the air with dark electricity surrounding them. After reaching the peak of the force of the hit Dan and Zey starts to fall back down to the ground. They fall down and hit the ground with a good amount of force with Dan landing on his back while Zey lands on his stomach. Dan moves around on his back from the pain which Zey lets go of his swords to hold his stomach and tries to catch his breath.

The Elite-Lieutenant walks over toward them laughing and says, "You Angels are pathetic! You believe that so called power Light is stronger then Darkness. Ah! Give me a break!"

Dan slowly gets up wincing in pain as he moves and staggers around trying to stand still. Once Dan manages to stand on his feet he grips his sword in both hands to his right and looks at the Elite-Lieutenant angrily. Zey continues to lay on the ground gasping for air holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. The Elite-Lieutenant holds his sword down by his right side laugh at Dan when an red aura and electricity appears around him. The red aura danced around him like if it was an intense fire growing stronger with every passing second.

Dan then moves his sword up next to his head and then shouts, "Well you wanted to see the power of us Angels and the light as well! Your about to find out first hand how strong we really are! Overdrive!! Angel Striker!!"

The red aura and electricity disappears around Dan which then Dan's sword all of sudden shines for a brief second. Dan then takes off toward the Elite-Lieutenant once all in front of him he slams his sword into the ground which sent a shock wave underground towards the Elite-Lieutenant. The Elite-Lieutenant then tries to avoid the shock wave but wasn't able to. The shock wave shoots out of the ground underneath The Elite-Lieutenant knocking him up into the air. Dan looks up as the Elite-Lieutenant flies up into the sky which then Dan jumps up into the air after him with his sword ready in hand. The Elite-Lieutenant spins around from the force of the blast and sees Dan coming after him. As Dan flies up after the Elite-Lieutenant his sword starts to glow. The Elite-Lieutenant stops himself from spinning but once he came to a completely stop he faces Dan seeing that he right at him. Dan coming at him swings his sword as he pass by him cutting him in the stomach area. Dan continues onward a head of the Elite-Lieutenant then stops to a certain point ahead which he then turns around holding his sword in his right hand above and behind him. The sword glows more intensely as the Elite-Lieutenant start to slow down towards Dan. Dan watches carefully as the Elite-Lieutenant as he reaches the peak of the hit and starts to fall back down towards the ground. Dan just continues to float there in the air which his sword continues to glow brighter and brighter to a point where it was so bright that it seem like the sun was right there next to the kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom not an Angel looks away from the intensity of the light which then Dan throws his sword down toward the Elite-Lieutenant as he continues to fall. The sword speeds down hitting the Elite-Lieutenant in the chest and causing him to fall faster down with Dan's sword. The sword and the Elite-Lieutenant lands behind the soldier Rain is holding off. The force of the impact from of the two causes Rain and the soldier stagger around.

Zey looks up finally able to catch his breath shouts, "Rain!! Get Back!!"

Rain finally regains her footing and then jumps back away from the soldier and the Elite-Lieutenant landing on Zey right side. The soldier finally regains his footing looks at Rain and Zey when all of a sudden the bright light behind him disappears. So the soldier turns round and looks the sword explodes. The explosion blows away the soldier making him fly through the air and over the edge of the kingdom's ground. Dan then lands on the ground on the left side of Zey which Zey who is already standing up. Dan holds his right hand up in the air and catches his sword as it falls down out of the air. After catching his sword Dan falls to his knees out of exhaustion so Zey and Rain rush to his aid.

Rain kneels down beside Dan asks, "Dan are you okay?"

Dan looks at Rain and answers, "Yes Rain I am. Its just I'm exhausted now."

Zey walks away from Dan and bends over picking up his swords when Rain says, "Zey its good that you came back."

Zey then looks up and sees dozens of soldiers running toward them which he then backs up saying, "Uhhhh?! Okay this looks like trouble!"

Dan looks towards Zey seeing them coming when something catches his attention causing him to look forward and sees even more soldiers coming at them from the side. Rain looks in both direction both Dan's and Zey when she hears something behind her. So she turns her head around and sees another group of soldiers coming at them from the other side. Rain stands up straight and faces the soldiers behind her with her back against Zey which Dan continues to kneel down on the ground. Dan then forces himself to stand up as he tries to stand up, he staggers a little bit but then regains his footing looking at the group of soldiers in front of him.

Zey turns his head a little bit to look at Dan asking, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Dan breathing kind of heavy replies, "Yeah I think I can."

The soldier then start to close in on them when Zey says, "Lets show them what the Guardian Angel Brigade can do!"

Zey, Rain, and Dan jumps towards the groups of soldiers in front of them slashing up anyone that can. Few of the soldiers were able to block their attacks but still slashed up.

One of the soldiers in the back row shouts, "Use Magic on them!!"

Most of the soldiers in the back rows are surrounded by a green aura. Zey, Rain, and Dan prepare themselves as best as they can for the what seems to be the an impossible to dodge attack. So them jump back in the middle but not to close to each other to prevent running into each other. The soldier casting the spells throw their hand out in front of them and shouts all at once. Dan Rain and Zey try their best to dodge all of the spells cast at them but Dan tired from his previous battles gets caught by one of the spells cast at him. He then is barraged with a lot more spells. Rain noticing Dan getting hit tries to help in someway but as well gets caught up in the barrage. Zey continues to dodge the spells but ultimately gets caught up in it as well but not to the extent of Dan and Rain. After the barrage Dan falls backwards onto the ground where he just lays while Rain falls to her knees hurt and tired from the barrage. Zey continues to stand but kind of leaning over as well from the barrage.

Zey then states, "I don't think we can survive another attack like that."

Rain wincing and breathing heavily replies, "Yes I know Zey but what are we going to do?"

Zey lets go of the sword in his right hand and reaches into his pocket with the soldiers watch him carefully says, "Well its up to you now. Use your Overdrive technique."

Zey then pulls out a fiery red feather which one of the soldiers shouts, "Stop him! Don't let him use that Phoenix Down on his ally!"

Two soldiers runs towards Zey which he then throws up the Feather into the air and it then shatters into tiny little red sparkle. Zey then quickly grabs his other sword and run towards the two soldier coming at him. The red sparkle the rain over Dan's body and then sink into his body. Dan opens his eyes and starts to get up grabbing his sword when three soldier in front of Dan start to run at him. The soldiers close in on Dan and it would appear that Dan won't be able to react in time. Rain jumps up into the air and spins around which she then throws her daggers at the soldiers coming towards Dan. One of the daggers stab one of the soldiers in the neck while the other in the shoulder. The third soldier just continues on hoping to kill Dan where he stands. Dan final gets to his feet and swings his sword at the soldier which the soldier does the same as well. There sword clash together making a loud clinking sound which Rain then lands on the ground behind Dan.

Rain then shouts, "Now is the time go!"

Dan then his head a bit with a confusing expression his face which Zey then says, "Dan we need to get back Rain is going to use her Overdrive technique!"

Dan faces forwards pushing the soldier back with his causing the soldier to stagger backwards a bit. Zey then does the same with the soldiers he is holding off and runs towards Dan. Dan runs pass the soldier he pushed away and then jumps over the group soldiers ahead with Zey following his lead. They land behind the group of soldiers and quickly turn around slashing up any soldier that comes close to them.

Rain looks around at all the soldier around her and says, "Okay now I'll show you boys what happens when you hurt friends and me!"

Red energy and electricity appears around her which she then holds her hands out to her side when all of sudden her daggers fly out of the soldiers they were in.

The daggers fly to her hands when one of the soldiers shouts, "Get her! Before she can use her Overdrive technique!"

A few soldiers run towards Rain to stop her from using her Overdrive technique.

The red energy and electricity disappears and Rain shouts, "Overdrive!! Whirlwind Daggers!!"

Rain then jumps up into the air spinning out of the range of the soldiers. She stops in the air with her eyes closed when on the ground a wind starts to swirl around going up and around Rain. The wind intensify with in a few seconds which Rain in the midst of the whirlwind lifts her arm out to the side of her and lets go of her daggers. The daggers fall down then stops floating and spinning underneath her. Rain then brings her arm across her chest which she then thrush them out swiftly to the side again. The whirlwind then stops reveling thousands of daggers in its place floating in mid air. The soldiers look at her stunningly which Rain then lifts her arms up into the air and then pushing them in front of her. This causes the daggers to start to spin around her very slowly and into a instant blur slashing up the soldiers the tried to stop her. Rain then drops her left arm down to her side and brings her right one in front of her. She then clamps it into a fist which the daggers stop for a brief second. Then the daggers spin around in circles and stop pointing away from Rain. Rain then throws her right arm down to the side which sends the daggers outward towards the soldiers. All the daggers flies through all the soldiers and misses Dan and Zey by inches. Dan and Zey just watch unflinchingly as the daggers passed by them. Rain then floats down slowly to the ground where she lands and collapses to her knees.

Dan and Zey rush to her side where Dan says, "Rain you did good. It seems your getting better with your Overdrive technique."

Rain looks up at Dan breathing heavily replying, "Thanks Dan."

Zey and Dan help Rain up with Zey then says, "I know your tired Rain but we need to help our people."

Dan looks forwards with an uncertain look as they walk towards the town of the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3: Longer the wait the worse it

_**Chapter: 3 The longer the wait the worse it gets.**_

Dan looks forwards with an uncertain look as the walk towards the town of the kingdom.

_**Aboard the lead Airship above Dan, Rain, and Zey heads**_

A woman sitting in front of a big computer screen showing the progress of the assault on the kingdom yells, "Captain Walker sir! We have a problem! Our ground forces have been reduced to 35 percent due to three people!"

A man in Demonic looking Armor walks up behind her looking at the computer screen saying, "What!? That is impossible!!... Unless it's by those three I am thinking it is. Show me who these people are!"

The woman types something in on the keyboard in front of her replying, "Yes sir!"

A Video feed of Dan, Rain, and Zey appears on the screen where Walker just stares at it not saying anything.

The woman then asks, "Walker sir what is your next orders?"

Walker turns his head towards her replying, "Send out the Mech Division Assault Vehicle!... Let's see how they handle our ATAV-87C."

The woman continues to type something on the keyboard only replying, "Yes Sir!"

Walker looks back at the screen laughing softly thinking, "Now let's see how the three famous Guardian Angels handle our best weapon ever developed."

_**Back on the ground with Dan, Rain, And Zey.**_

Dan and Zey still helping Rain walk when she says, "Okay I think I can walk now. Please stop."

Dan and Zey stop looking at her which Dan asks, "Are you sure you can?"

Rain looks at Dan replying, "Yes I think I will be able to now. Thanks you guys,"

Dan and Zey remove their arms from her back but still paying close attention to her to make sure she doesn't fall.

Rain kind of wobbles a bit as she stands on her own Dan and Zey hold their hands out to her side to help her stand up right when Zey then says, "Are you sure you can do this? It seems like you need to rest more."

Rain looks at Zey smiling replying, "Yes I know Zey but there is no time for me to rest right now."

Zey then has a sad expression saying, "I know this is tough on all of us Rain. I wish this didn't have to happen."

Dan looks forward at the town and at the temple with a concern expression when he hears aloud metal doors opening. He looks up into the air and sees that the airship bottom doors opening up. He steps back a little bit as he sees a humanoid robot step into viewing point of Dan. The robot stood up like a human having to arms as well with jet-packs on its back with a pair of wings. Rain and Zey then notices Dan looking up into the air wondering what he was looking at they as well looked up into the air. They saw the humanoid robot jump out of the airship above them and falling straight down towards them.

Dan shouts, "Quickly get out of the way!!!"

Zey grabs Rain and jumps to the side out of the way from the point of impact where the robot landed at. Dan was well jumps to the side away from the point of impact but to the opposite side away from Zey and Rain. Dan kneels with is back facing the robot which he turns his head and looks at it but dust blocks the view from seeing the robot. Zey who is on the other side lays on the ground next to Rain which he has his left arm over her back when he looks up into the dust trying to see the robot. Dan quickly gets up gripping his sword tightly as he turns around looking towards the robot which the dust starts to settle down.

Dan steps back a short distance as he sees the ATAV-87C saying, "What is that!?"

The ATAV-87C towers over them a good 17 feet in the air with two arms, two legs, a cockpit in the middle housing two pilots for the body, and two big jet engines on its back. The ATAV-87C moved its arms out to the side pointing them at Dan on one side and the other at Zey and Rain on the other. The hands of the ATAV-87C moved down where the armor plating of the wrist moves apart and a Gatling guns appear from it. Gatling guns start to spin around as the point towards Dan, Zey, and Rain. Dan and Zey who grabs Rain jumps towards the front of the ATAV-87C right before the Gatling guns fired. Dan steadies his footing as he watches the ATAV-87C stop firing on where they once were.

Zey helps Rain to her feet and asks Dan, "What are we going to do?"

Dan grips his sword tightly in his right hand replying, "There is only one thing to do right now and that is to destroy whatever this thing is."

Rain still a little tired from her Overdrive attack earlier breaths a little hard and says, "Well this is going to be one tough fight we got on our hands."

Dan moves his left foot in front and slides his right foot behind him while bringing his left hand over to his sword which is now down on his right side hanging outwards replying to Rain's comment, "Yes I know but we can't afford to lose here and now. We must protect our people and our king."

The ATAV-87C finally stands up straight in front of them which the pilots in side can be seen moving controls around and looking at the display screen.

Dan then looks at Rain and Zey asking, "You guys ready?"

Both Zey and Rain holding their weapons in their hands nod as a form of a replying to Dan's question. Just then the ATAV-87C took one step forward towards them raisin its arms up again towards them. So Dan, Rain, and Zey run toward it to attack it before it can attack them first hoping to gain the upper hand. The armor plating apart again but this time instead of the Gatling guns appearing it was short black iron tubes that appeared from them. As they came close the ATAV-87C lowered its arms and fire shot out of the black iron tubes almost hitting them. In the nick of time they all jumped back out of the range of the flamethrower.

After they land Dan look angrily at the ATAV-87C and said, "Damn!! How can we attack this thing if we don't know anything about it! If we're not careful this could be the end of the road for us!"

Zey quickly looks at Dan and says, "Well we know it has Gatling Guns and a flamethrower. Now we just need to defend against those two and find out what other thing it has up its sleeves."

Rain continues to look at the ATAV-87C replying to Zey comment, "Yes I agree with Zey. We need to find out what other things it can do. So that way we can come up with a plan to counter this thing and bring it down."

Dan looks at both of them with a concern look then says, "Alright let's do it then."

Dan puts his left hand in front of his face which a green aura surrounds him for a second and then disappears which then Dan throws his left arm out shouting, "NulBlaze!"

As he shouted little red electricity appeared in front of each of them focusing on one area which then it all came together and formed into a little red ball with fire in the midst of it. The little red balls floated around them circling them as it floated to the top of their head and down to the bottom where their feet are. After that Dan and Zey start running towards the ATAV-87C again. Seeing this, the pilots of the ATAV-87C commanded it to use it flamethrowers again.

Dan and Zey just continued to run towards the ATAV-87C not caring about what the pilots where doing. As they came close fire shouts out of the two black iron tubes engulfing both Dan and Zey. They pilots rejoiced in thinking that they eliminated Dan and Zey which they then saw them jump out of the Flames with the little red ball absorbing the flames into it. As both of them cleared the flame below them the little red balls shatter into small particle which they glade through the air towards the ATAV-87C. As both Dan and Zey continue to glade towards the ATAV-87C Zey pulls head of Dan which he turns to his left holding both of his sword behind him. As Zey came into range he spins around and slams his swords into the right side of the ATAV-87C causing it to stager sideways and almost fall down. It then tries to regain footing when Dan appears over it holding his sword over his back ready to slam it into the cockpit of the ATAV-87C. The pilots seeing this try to counter his move before he attack but the ATAV-87C movements are slow to comply. So Dan slams his sword into the windshield of the ATAV-87C with a force so strong it made the ATAV-87C bend over a little and crack the ground where it stood. Dan lands on the windshield looking down at the pilots and at the big crack left behind where is sword hit. Dan kneels and then jumps off the windshield of the ATAV-87C towards Rain's side. Rain just stands there with a green aura surrounding her and her right hand in front of her face as Dan lands beside her.

Rain then throws her right hand in front of her towards the ATAV-87C shouting, "Thundara!!"

Two lightening bolts shoot down out of the sky and hit the ATAV-87C and causes to stop moving a little bit. Zey who is standing behind facing it holds his swords on his right side in both hands. The swords absorb energy out of the air and start to glow. Once the sword absorb enough

energy Zey runs towards the ATAV-87C and jumps up into the air once he was close enough. As Zey passes over the ATAV-87C in the air he flips holding out his swords and hits the ATAV-87C at the top with such force as well it knocks it over on the ground. Zey lands on the ground in front of it and turns around to look at the ATAV-87C.

Zey turns his head looking at both Dan and Rain saying, "It seems like me got it."

Dan continues looking forwards and replies, "I wouldn't think so."

Zey turns his back around and sees the ATAV-87C moving its arms to get itself up. It moved its arm to a position to where it can push its self off the ground. Once it get up to a certain point the jets on its back kick on and left it up off the ground where it just hovered. Dan looked at the ATAV-87C with an angry expression as it just hovered in the air. Just then two parts on each shoulder area, armor plating moved apart. Dan and Rain stood ready as Zey lands in the middle of them looking and waiting for its attack. The ATAV-87C just hovered there for a few seconds after the armor plating parted which three missiles then shot out of each hole in the shoulder. They all stared up at the missiles as they fly up into the air and then turn towards them.

Rain looks towards them shouting, "RUN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Dan, Rain, and Zey were all about to run when the missiles slam into the ground from of them. The force of the blast push them away hard and sent shrapnel towards them as well. The pilots of the ATAV-87C look outside the cracked windshield towards the area once where Dan, Rain, and Zey stood at now only smoke hovered over the area.

The front pilot who is sits in the front of the cockpit said, "Yeah! It seems like we got those damn fools!"

The rear pilot who sits behind the front pilot replied, "Yeah I know. No one can mess with the ATAV-87C and live!"

The smoke then cleared and showed all of them lying on the ground on moving.

The front pilot saw them laying on the ground and typed something on the keyboard of the ATAV-87C controls.

A Video feed of Walker's face appeared on the display screen of the ATAV-87C which Walker said, "Status?"

The front pilot states, "All three targets downed."

Walker then asked, "Are you sure?"

The front pilot replies, "Yes sir!"

Walker looks away at something stating, "You two better make sure. I know they would go down that easy."

Both pilots reply, "Aye aye sir!"

The ATAV-87C hovers down to the ground and starts to walk towards Dan, Rain, and Zey slowly. Zey who is laying between both Dan and Rain winces in pain as he tries to get up off of the ground. The ATAV-87C stops walk and the pilots look on the display screen seeing Zey moving.

The front pilot says, "What!? H-How can this be!? H-He's still alive!!"

Zey stagers to his feet with his back facing the ATAV-87C blooding, clothes ripped up, and cut up from the shrapnel of the missiles.

Zey turns around limping due to his injure looking at the ATAV-87C with an angry expression saying, "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!!"

Zey stands up straight with red energy surrounding him with red electricity pulsing from him and shouts, "Overdrive!!... Force Saber Rain!!"


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the frying pan and

1_**Chapter: 4 Out of the frying pan and into the fire.**_

Zey stands up straight with red aura surrounding him with red electricity pulsing from him and shouts, "Overdrive!!... Force Saber Rain!!"

The red aura and electricity fades away once he shouts that and he then starts to spin his two swords in his hand for a few seconds. He then stops spinning then in front of his face which he crossed over each other and created an X. Zey swings his sword back behind him which are together and makes a loud screech noise. He then runs towards the ATAV-87C which the pilots notices him running at them they quickly move the controls to attack Zey. Zey sees the arms of the ATAV-87C move which he jumps up into the air towards the front of the ATAV-87C his swords begin to glow. Zey arrives in the front of the ATAV-87C area where he begins to swing his swords a number of times as each he swings one sword the other is close behind it. The first swing hits the ATAV-87C in a mid-right to left swing and the second one is a reverse of the first one. The next swing is he brings his swords down to his lower right side and swings it in a upwards left way. As he reaches the peak of the swing he spins upwards and stops facing the ATAV-87C with him holding is swords back over his head which he then slams them into the ATAV-87C. Each blow was strong enough to make the ATAV-87C move in the direction he hit it. Zey then lands on the ground kneel and his right hand on the ground still holding the sword which he then jumps up spinning holding his swords outwards hitting the ATAV-87C.

The front pilot growls as the ATAV-87C takes from Zey's attack and looks up into the air seeing Zey spinning up into it saying, "Damn! What the hell is he!?!"

The rear pilot states, "I have no idea that anyone could be this strong!!"

The both look onwards at Zey awaiting his next attack which Zey's swords glow brightly as he soars up into the air. As Zey comes to a stop he throws his swords down towards the ATAV-87C glow intensely. The swords impact and impale the ATAV-87C on the shoulders which Zey just hovers in the air for a few seconds. He then throws his right arm up into the air and he swings it down facing the ATAV-87C. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on something stay holding his right hand down towards the ATAV-87C. As he concentrates thousands of glowing orbs surrounds the ATAV-87C and forms into swords.

The pilots look out of the cockpit windows at all the glowing swords surrounding them which the front pilot yells, "W-W-What the hell!!! H-H-How!!! This is impossible!!"

The rear pilot quickly looks at all that he can see shouting, "No No No No No No No No!!! This can't be!! How can someone does something like this!!"

Zey slowly opens his eyes as he looks down at the ATAV-87C with his right hand still pointing towards it. He clamps his right hand into a fist which sends the glowing swords towards the ATAV-87C. The swords collide into the ATAV-87C and explodes one after the other. Zey then falls to the ground as the swords continue to collide into the ATAV-87C which smoke over comes it and the swords. He lands on the ground standing sideways looking towards the area where the ATAV-87C stands covered in smoke. In the smoke two bright lights can be seen getting brighter and brighter until a certain point where the two bright lights exploded. The force of the explosion as strong enough to make Zey brown trench coat sway violently in the wind a long with his hair but he stood still like a brick wall. Zey looks up into the sky seeing his swords fall from the sky. So he raises both of his arms up and catches them both by their handles. Zey still having his body turn sideway turns completely around towards Dan and Rain. Zey walks towards them with a green aura surrounding him.

As he came close to them he shouts, "Cura all!"

As he shouts that three medium sized white glowing ords appears over his heads and their bodies moving in a spins motion inwards toward each other. Once they collide with each other in the middle part over Zey's heads and Dan's and Rain's body they shout out little white sparkles over and around them. All the wounds on their bodies heal and any trace of their battles disappears. Dan who is landing next to Rain on the ground gets up grabbing his sword in the process. Rain does the same was well but garbs her daggers.

Dan holds his head looking around and says, "Whoa! Man I thought that was the end of us."

Rain as well holding her head looks at Dan and replies, "Yeah me to. Zey must have saved us?"

Dan turns around letting go of his head looking towards the direction where Zey and the ATAV-87C are at. Dan sees Zey kneel on the ground breathing very hard and looking very exhausted.

So Dan rushes over to Zey side asking, "Hey man are you okay!? Are you going to make it!?"

Rain behind Dan looking around and sees the smoke from the aftermath of Zey attack saying, "Whoa Zey! You went all out on it didn't you?"

Zey slowly and very tired looked up at Rain softly laughs and slowly says, "Yeah I did."

Dan puts his sword on the ground and places his right hand on Zey's shoulder saying, "Hey thanks man! If you didn't do this none of us would still be here right now."

Zey places his sword on the ground that was in his right and moves his right on up grabbing Dan's hand smile softly looking at him saying, "Of course we are family here. I couldn't let anything happen to you to."

Dan smiles back at Zey lets go of his shoulder and picks up his sword on the ground standing up saying, "Come on we need to get you to a safe place where you can rest up for a bit."

Zey softly nods as a response picks up his sword and stabs them into the ground to help himself up off the ground. As Dan and Rain try to help up Zey when a loud metal rubbing against metal sound and jet engines starting up could be heard coming from the smokey area where the ATAV-87C resides. Dan and Rain quickly move in front of Zey holding their weapons ready from anything to come out. Both Rain and Dan look hard into the smoke to see what is out their but unable to. As they continue to look a electric blue light could be seen piercing the smoke showing signs of what could be an attack. Just then electricity shoots out of the smoke towards them. About to jump out of the out of reaction Dan and Rain force themselves to stay in the path of the attack to protect Zey. The electricity attack hits Dan and Rain causes them to yell out in extreme pain. Zey turns his head quickly seeing them being shocked and the source to the attack from the area of the ATAV-87C. So Zey forces himself to his feet and quickly turns around as both Dan and Rain collapse to their knees he see the ATAV-87C. The ATAV-87C was badly damaged from Zey's attack; the left arm missing, the right a chuck missing from the joint area, half of the right leg missing, the left leg messed up, the cockpit windows cracked and busted, and the rear pilot dead while the front pilot injured.

The front pilot with blood rolling down left side of his face with an angry expression looking towards them says to himself, "No one can bring down the All-Terrain-Assault-Vehicle model 87-C! No one! And I especially won't let you and your friends get away from me for what you did to my friend and me! Now prepare to die!!!"

The pilot push a button on the keyboard in front of him which a blue triangle shaped crystal on the front end of the cockpit starts to glow and pull in energy from the air. Zey sees the crystal charging up so then a green aura surround Zey.

Zey stares at the pilot with an angry expression as well then throws his right arm out to the side as the aura disappears shouting, "Thundara!"

Just then two lightning bolts came soaring down hitting the ATAV-87C on the top and sent electrical waves down the entire body of it. At parts of the electrical wiring and circuit board cut or exposed electricity danced from it. During this the ATAV-87C floated down on it's left side and the crystal stopped glowing. It lands on the ground resting with no movement what so ever but the faint yelling of the pilot. Zey was about to run towards the ATAV-87C when Dan stood up shaking his head.

Rain does the same as well when Zey walks to them saying, "We need to bring that thing down once and for all. I don't think we can last much longer against it if we don't."

Rain turns her head towards Zey and Dan replying, "Yes that is true...."

Rain just stands there think for a few seconds when she says, "What about our combined Overdrive attack?"

Dan who is already looking at her looks towards the ATAV-87C replying, "Well that could work but it is also risky."

Zey walks up in between them facing towards the area where the ATAV-87C lays stating, "Yes it would. If we did use it, it would leave us tired and unable to defend ourselves if it was to survive the attack."

Rain with a displeased face turn towards the ATAV-87C saying, "Yeah but I can't think of any other way to bring it down."

Dan glances at Rain and firmly says, "Let's do it!"

Zey with a shocked expression quickly turns facing Dan asking, "What!? Really!?"

Just as Zey as that the Jet engines on the ATAV-87C start up with a loud roaring sound.

They all look towards it with Dan takes a few steps forwards stating, "Yes. Rain is right there seems to be no other way to bring this down."

Zey takes a step forward towards Dan saying loudly, "I must strongly disagree with this. There must be another way!"

Dan holds his sword in his right hand on his right side reading himself for their attack replying, "Zey we took an oath once we joined the arm forces. We fight for our king, our kingdom, our people, and most importantly our family and friends. You were given a chose to join up or not.... Leo didn't make you join... he lets up chose our path in life."

Zey with a sadden face looks down at the ground the then quickly looks up towards the ATAV-87C as it hovers in the air in front of them saying proudly, "Yeah your right! I chose this life from myself... Now as a member of the arm forces and as your friend I will follow whatever you decide is best."

Dan looks at Zey quickly and nods saying, "Thanks."

They all look towards the ATAV-87C as it charges up its main cannon on the front.

Dan then looks at Rain and says, "Rain you take point. I will attack first and y'all follow behind me."

Both Rain and Zey nod saying, "Yes Sir!"

Rain walks a bit in front of Dan and Zey with them close behind her. Just then a red aura surrounds all of them with red electricity.

The pilot seeing this unfold before his very eyes shouts, "Oh! No you don't I won't let you!"

Dan, Rain, and Zey shouts, "Overdrive!... Heaven's protectors!"

The red aura disappears from around when the pilot push a button on the control panel. Dan jumps straight up into the air while Zey jumps to the side and Rain just runs straight for the ATAV-87C. As they are doing this the crystal on the front of the cockpit fires a beam of blue light at them. The blue beam passes over Rain's head only by a mere inch as she runs towards the ATAV-87C. The blue beam crashes into the ground where they once where and caused a giant explosion. Dan who is soaring up into the air comes to a stop and floats in the air holding his sword outwards from him. The pilot growls as he sees Dan up in the sky. As Dan holds his sword out it starts to gather energy into it from the air.

Aggrieved the pilot starts to type something on the control panel saying, "Oh no you don't! I won't go down that easy! I will stop you no matter what it takes!"

Once Dan's sword reached full power a circle aura jettisons from the blade and quickly disappears. He then grips his sword in both hands and swings it three times which sends crescent shape energy waves down towards the ATAV-87C. With the first swing it want from a high right to a low left, the second one went from mid-left to a mid-right and the last one was up to down swing. Each crescent wave hit the ATAV-87C and explodes with tremendous force. Dan then falls down to the ground with his sword glowing. Once landed he holds his sword in both hand and does a flip swing his sword upwards then letting it go at the peck of the swing. After the movement a huge shock wave shoots out from the ground from Dan and heads for the ATAV-87C. The shock wave hits the ATAV-87C exploding and sending it up into the air. Dan's sword that he let go flies up into the air and falls back down to the ground towards Rain who is stand kind of close the ATAV-87C.

Rain holds her hand up in the air catching Dan's sword saying, "My turn!"

Rain then jumps up in a twist and daggers appears out of nowhere and from a platform under feet. Rain lands on the platform of daggers holding Dan's sword in both hands on her left side. She picks it up and swings it spinning around with it. As she spins a whirlwind forms around her which she then stops swing the sword in front of her point it at it. The whirlwind then flies from her towards the ATAV-87C and hits it. The whirlwind encases it and daggers appear inside the whirlwind and slashes up the ATAV-87C. Rain then does a back flip off of the platform of daggers and hits them with Dan's sword in a downwards slash sending them flying and hitting the ATAV-87C. The daggers that impale the ATAV-87C glow and then shortly explode send the ATAV-87C backwards. Once Rain lands on the ground she throws Dan's sword up into the air along with one of her daggers.

The pilot who is still alive grunts at Rain's attack and tries to maintain flight control over the ATAV-87C shouts, "No! This can be happening! I can't go down like this!... I won't go down like this!!"

Zey looks up into the air seeing both Dan's and Rain's weapon flying up into the air he then jumps up after them. As he shoots up towards them he grips both of his swords in his hand and spins around. As he spins around he throws both of his swords at the ATAV-87C. The swords impale it and just stay there in the shoulder area. Zey stops himself from spinning and grabs both Dan's sword and Rain's dagger. He crosses his arms in front of his chest as he starts to slow down then closes his eyes. Once Zey started to fall back down he opens his eyes and Rain's dagger glow brightly shining like a star in the sky. As Zey falls he throws Rain's dagger down which as he flies down to ground energy circles around it and in the energy images of Zey's sword can be seen. Rain's dagger lands on the ground in front of the ATAV-87C while the images of Zey's swords land around it and absorb into the ground. Just only a few seconds later the ground explode from underneath and sends a shockwave upwards hitting the ATAV-87C sending it up into the sky. Zey seeing this hold Dan's sword above his head and lends forwards as he falls down to the ground. As Zey lends forward as he falls down he starts to spin in a circle until his movement become like a saw motion holding Dan's sword above his head. Zey just continues to fall and spin faster until reaching the ATAV-87C here he stops and slams Dan's sword into. The force of the hit sends it back down to ground where it crashes into the ground. Zey lands kneeling right in front of Rain's dagger where he picks it up quickly and jumps back throwing both Dan's and Rain's weapons back behind him. Dan and Rain reach up into the air and grab both of their weapons. Zey lands in the middle of them and just stands there looking at the ATAV-87C. As the ATAV-87C rises back into the air Zey's sword being to glow for a few seconds then explodes. Smoke covers the area where the ATAV-87C is at which Zey hold both of his hand up into the air and catches both of his swords as they fall back down. Dan, Rain, and Zey then collapse to their knees on the ground from exhaustion breathing heavily.

Rain looks at both Dan and Zey try to speak clearly saying, "We did it!"

Dan looks at Rain only returning a faint smile as a reply.

Zey softly laughs as his form of a reply.

Just then jet engines could be heard roaring again coming from the smoke in front of them. They all look up and see the smoke clearing and that the ATAV-87C was still not down but only damaged even more!

Unable to form words in his mouth due to the exhaustion Dan hangs his head down closing his eyes tightly thinking, "Damn! We were so close! But it seems like we failed in the end! My dream may have not been accurate but we still are going to die... Katrina I am sorry... but it seems like I won't be able to continue rising our son..."

Rain and Zey just hang their heads low as well knowing that they don't have any energy left to do anything.

The pilot of the ATAV-87C bloody from their attack shouts, "HAHAHAAA! I know no one could take the ATAV-87C down! Now prepare for your long awaited deaths! Blaster Cannon Fire!"

The crystal on the tip of the cockpit starts to gather energy from the air and glow brightly. All Dan and his team did was just continue kneeling on the ground awaiting their final seconds on the earth when all of a sudden holes on the haul of the ATAV-87C started to shoot out sparks then electricity started to dance from it as well. The pilot unnoticing continues to watch them grinning waiting for them to be destroyed when the ATAV-87C starts to shake and warning sirens going off.

The pilot stops watch them and sits down in his seat shout, "No No No!! This can't be happening! Not now! Not when I'm so close to destroying them!"

Dan and them look up as they hear the warning sirens going off and see the ATAV-87C shake then begin to sway as it hovers in the air.

The pilots shout, "No! I need to destroy them now!"

He types something on the control panel as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. At this point the ATAV-87C starts to lean backwards with the cannon facing upwards at the airships in the sky. The pilot trying his best to input the command doesn't notice this until it is to late and fires upwards toward an friendly airship. The beam hits a low flying airship and damages it to a point where it has to descend to a low altitude. Dan, Rain, and Zey look at the airship and then back at the ATAV-87C. The ATAV-87C slow back down backward in the crater left behind from Dan, Rain, and Zey's attack.

The pilot knowing what his about to happen tries to get out of the ATAV-87C shout, "No! I can let end like this!..... Noooooooooooooooo!!!!"

The ATAV-87C lands on it back and shakes violently then explodes.

Dan, Rain, and Zey out of amazement they let out a big sigh relief knowing that they final beat the ATAV-87C. Dan puts his head down and starts to laugh with Zey and Rain looking at him when a loud crashing noise could be heard. Dan stops laugh and looks toward the temple that is beside them which the crashing noise got louder and followed by a loud roar. Both Rain and Zey look as well when something comes crashing through the wall shrouded in a cloud of dust. The next thing that can be heard is another loud roar coming from the dust cloud.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

_**Chapter 5: Family Ties.**_

The next thing that can be heard is another loud roar coming from the dust cloud. Just then a huge purple like a dog thing with horns on the side of its head point out from its head along with a purple grayish Mohawk that extends from its head to the mid-section of its back lands in front of them. Once it landed in front of them it let out a loud roar Dan, Rain, and Zey look up at it as it towers over them a good 17 feet.

Dan shouts, "It's a Behemoth!"

Dan, Rain, and Zey try to stand up but are unable to due to them being exhausted. The Behemoth steps forwards and moves its head closer to Dan's head. Dan looks up and sees the Behemoth's face right in front of his face growling at him. They all put their heads down knowing there was no way they could get out of this situation. Seeing the end Dan, Rain, and Zey await their fate patiently.

Just then a male's voice can be heard shouting, "Get away from my kids! You over grown dog!"

That is when a man wearing a torn up brown cape standing 6'5 feet tall with short brown hair with a sleeveless white shirt, and is left eye covered up by bandage wrapped completely around his head lands in front of them holding a lance.

They all look up and shout, "Leo!?"

Leo grips his lance and brings it up and rests it on his left shoulder then turns his head slightly to the right looking at them smiling. Leo then looks forwards at the Behemoth as it rears up on it hind legs with its forelegs hanging down on its sides growling at Leo.

Leo grips his lance with both hands and pulls it from his left shoulder saying, "Alright! Lets go!"

Leo holds his lance down on his left side with both hands jumps toward the Behemoth. The behemoth swats at Leo with its right paw but miss when Leo lands on its arm. Once on his arm Leo pulls his lance up to his mid-section on his left side and then jumps off its arm toward its chest. Upon arriving at the Behemoth's chest Leo swings his lance from is left to right side hitting and cutting with the tip of the lance across its chest. The behemoth rears back on its two hind legs and falls backwards roaring. Leo lands in front of the Behemoth and then jumps back to a safe point away from it. The Behemoth rolls over to its left side and turns back around facing toward Leo and them. It then stood up on its hind legs growling with a green aura surround it. Leo stood ready for the attack that is coming. Once the green aura surrounding the Behemoth disappeared it fell to all four legs and throw its head up roaring. Just as it roared medium sided lightning bolts shoot down from the sky hitting all of them. Dan, Rain, and Zey all let out a either a yell or a grunt then fell face forward to the ground motionless. Leo grunts "ugh!" and only jerks back a bit from the hit only continue to stand up straight. Leo turns his head to look at Dan, Rain, and Zey to see if they were alright but to his horror he sees them laying on the ground motionless.

Leo turns his head back toward the Behemoth with great anger in expression shouting, "No!!! How dare you hurt my kids like that!!"

Leo then places his right in front of his face continuing to stare fiercely at the Behemoth while holding his lance in his left hand. As he stands in front of the Behemoth, a green aura ripples from the ground and up to Leo's knees surrounding him. During this four green balls with fire in the middle of them fly up and around Leo with four afterimages from them fading with each image until there is nothing.

Once reaching pass the top of Leo head the green balls stop then shot off away from Leo and the green aura disappears which he then shouts, "Sraphim!! I Summon You!!"

The Behemoth stands where it watching and waiting to Leo to do something when a summoning crest appears underneath Leo with a white gentle glow. A short time before the crest disappears it shots little beams of light up into the air. After the crest disappears, four pure white feathers float down from the sky and land on the ground in front of Leo. A few seconds later a beam of light shots down from the sky over the feathers and then a person with pure white wings covering them from the front wearing white robes. The person wearing a white robe with pure white wings stops right above the ground in front of Leo just hovers. They then throw out their arms which made their wings spread out to revile a woman with long brown hair. She then places her arms on her side with her wings rest back behind her with a white aura swirling from the ground to around her feet.

Leo picks up his lance and places it on his right shoulder ordering, "Sraphim Attack with Holy strike!"

Sraphim turns her head and looks at Leo nodding then turns her head back around which a white aura surrounds her. The Behemoth rears up on its hind legs roaring at Sraphim preparing itself from anything she could throw at it. Sraphim then raises her right arm in front of her pointing it at the Behemoth when her expression changes as she if she is straining to do something. As she continues to hold her right arm up she then swings her left arm over and grips her right arm at the wrist area with her left hand. As she it doing this the Behemoth roars extremely loud as it swings its head up in the air. Leo winces and covers his ears from the loud roar from the Behemoth but Sraphim just continues to hover off of the ground unaffected by the Behemoths roar. Seeing that it seems that Sraphim wasn't going to do anything the Behemoth falls down on all four legs and then leaps off of the ground towards her.

As the Behemoth flies through the air Sraphim shouts, "Holy Aura!!!!"

Just as she shouts the words the white aura surrounding her moves to the center point in the middle of her hand when it shoots off from it like a beam. The aura beam flies off from Sraphim and hits the Behemoth in the neck area knocking it back away from her. The Behemoth flies backwards the air and lands on the temples front steps on its back letting out a loud roar.

After seen that the Behemoth was away from them a good distances Leo shouts, "Sraphim use your Overdrive Reviver!!!"

Sraphim turns her head looking at Leo again and nods then looks forward again. As soon as she was facing straight forwards, she crosses her arms over her chest when she is then surrounded by a red aura and electricity pulsing around her. The red aura and electricity disappear which she then jumps up into the air and throws her arms out to her side. Once she threw her arms out her wings stretch out as far as they could and she is then consumed by a white aura once again. Once she was surrounded by a the white aura again, she started to glow bright and brighter to a point where beams of light where coming from her. The Behemoth which was down on its back was finally able to get back up on its feet looks at Sraphim but turns its head away from how bright she was glowing. Leo just stands there unflinching from the brightness of Sraphim when several beams of light appear over Dan, Rain, and Zey with small white sparkles appearing over their bodies. Just as sudden as the beams of light and white sparkles appears over them they disappear and Sraphim stops glowing. After Sraphim stops glowing, she slowly floats back down to the ground when Dan, Rain, and Zey start to move again griping their weapons.

Dan who is still on the ground moves his arms around and then pushes himself off of the ground saying, "Ugh!.. What the.. What happened?"

Zey who is on the left of Dan gets up and says, "I think we where out of it for a bit."

Rain who is straight up on the left side of Zey looks at both Zey and Dan to her right asking, "If that is so?… Who revived us?"

Leo who is standing a bit away from them replies, "Who else."

They all look up and see Leo standing in front of them but not facing them only having his head turned a little bit to look at them.

Rain steps forward a bit saying happily, "Leo I'm so glad to see you!"

Leo smiles and softly laughs replying, "Likewise… To all of you."

Dan takes a few steps forward farther then Rain toward Leo about to say something when the Behemoth lets out a loud roar.

Leo turns his head back around toward the Behemoth in front of him saying, "Not now!.. We can talk later but now we must defeat this Behemoth!"

Dan nods his head in a reply which Zey, Rain, and himself ran up to Leo sides to support him.

Leo throws his right hand out to his side shouting, "Sraphim!.. Dismissed!!"

Once Sraphim reached the ground she turns her head looking at Leo and nods as reply. Right after Sraphim replied she jumps up into the air which a summoning crest appears over her she flies thought it and disappears.

Just when Sraphim and the summoning crest disappeared Leo grips his lance with both hands saying, "I hope y'all are ready for this."

Dan, Rain, and Zey all look at Leo and nod as a reply.

The behemoth who had its head turn away from them stares back at them and then turns his body completely around facing them. Once completely facing them it charges towards them at full speed as Dan, Rain, Zey, and Leo stand ready for it to draw close to them. About when the Behemoth as halfway Leo swings his lance down to his right side with it still in both hands running towards the Behemoth. Dan and the rest of them look at this with a shocked expression when Dan decides to follow Leo's lead. So Dan spins his sword in his right hand twice then stops it where it is point down towards the ground and beings to run at the behemoth as well.

Meanwhile Rain looks towards Zey and says, "Come on Zey lets combine our magic so that we can cast Thundara!!"

Zey who is looking at her nods and replies, "Yeah!"

Both Rain and Zey put their right hands in front of their face when a green aura surrounds them. While this is happening Leo and Dan finally get in range of the Behemoth then it jumps up into the air and comes back down swiping at them with its right paw. As it paw hits and scrapes against the ground it lets out a loud screeching sound. Leo and Dan avoid its attack completely by jump up into the air. Once at the climax of his Leo brings up his lance above his head and swings it in a circle two with his right hand. After swing it he stops the lance where it is behind him which he then moves his left hand up to grip the handle of the lance. Leo then begins to fall as he fall back down to the ground he swings his lance down. The Behemoth which is standing up straight now look up to see where Leo and Dan are but is soon hit in the top of its head by Leo's lance. Its head then slams into the ground by the force of Leo hit. As lands on the ground in front of the behemoths face he does a back flip away from it. Soon after Leo moves away the behemoth moves up its head growling in pain and at Leo when Dan close behind Leo falls down towards it. Dan holds his sword in his right hand behind him screaming something close to a war cry. Once Dan was in range he swings his sword downwards slicing through the left shoulder area of the behemoth. The behemoth rears up on its hind legs roaring extremely loudly with its head up high in the air from the pain of Dan's slash. Meanwhile Dan lands on the ground in front of the behemoth and jumps back away from it before it lands back down on all four paws. Dan lands on the ground staggering a little bit right be side Leo's left side who is in between Rain and Zey. Rain on his left side and Zey on his right side with both of them having green auras surrounding them.

At that moment the aura surrounding Rain and Zey disappears which they then throw their right hands forwards shouting together, "Thunder!!"

Just as they finished shouting the spell two flashes appear in the air beside each other only a few yards above the Behemoth which then two small lightning bolts shoots down. Only just a few feet from point where the appeared they combined into one medium sized lightning bolt snaking its way down towards the Behemoth. Unaware of the lightning bolt making its way down towards it the Behemoth thrushes its head forwards roaring at Dan and the rest of the team as purple blood spurts for its wound on its shoulder. In a instant the lightning bolt hits the Behemoth in the sending electrical pulses through its body and cause it to muscles to lock up. As quickly as it happened the lightning bolts disappears and the Behemoth falls to the ground free from its muscles being locked up.

Leo seeing an opportunity throws is right arm out towards the side shouting, "Step back! I Got this!"

Dan, Rain, and Zey respecting their old teachers order jump back a bit to give him room.

Leo then moves his brings his left hand which is holding his lance in front of his face as he does this he also brings his right hand over and places it over his left at the tail end of the lance. He then closes his eyes and bows his head almost like if he was praying. Meanwhile the Behemoth recovers from the lightning strike getting back up on its legs while shaking its head. Seeing Leo standing in still in front if it, the Behemoth sinks its claws into the concrete tiles causing to crack and break apart. The Behemoth snarls with bit of its Mohawk covering its left eye. Leo just continues to stand in the same position unaltered but the Behemoths presents. Dan, Rain, and Zey just continue watching with concern and anxiety as the Behemoth makes an approach towards Leo. The Behemoth continues to make its way towards Leo as blood rolls down its left leg and then drops down to the ground. Unaffected by it the Behemoth just continues towards Leo hoping to make a easy kill. Wondering what Leo is do Rain tries to rush back to Leo side but Dan holds out his right arm in front of her slowly nodding his head.

Rain look at Dan with great anxiety saying, "But Dan!"

Dan putting down his arm looks at Rain calmly says, "Just wait."

Rain looks way from Dan towards Leo still greatly concerned about his life. Dan as well looks towards Leo with the utmost confidence in him. As the Behemoth draws closer towards him Leo's arms start to shake which then an invisible force kicked up some of the dust around Leo's feet and caused it swirl around him. Once that happened Leo opened his eyes but continues to bow his head when a few seconds later red electricity and a red aura pulse from his body. Seeing this the Behemoth speeds up and runs full force towards Leo. Leo drops his left arm and swings his right arm down towards his right side with the lance in its hand while doing this he slides is left foot back to a point where he standing almost sideways. The Behemoth finally in range to pounce jumps up into the air Leo just stands there gripping his lance tightly in his right hand.…… (End of Chapter.)


End file.
